


Трутодни

by mnogabukv, WTF Anything Retro 2021 (Anything_Retro)



Category: Die Biene Maja und ihre Abenteuer | The Adventures of Maya the Bee - Waldemar Bonsels, Maya the Honey Bee (1975), Maya the bee - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Black Humor, Crack, Don’t copy to another site, Drama, F/M, WTF Kombat 2021, possible ooc, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnogabukv/pseuds/mnogabukv, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/WTF%20Anything%20Retro%202021
Summary: «Назначение трутней состоит в совокуплении с пчелиной маткой...»
Relationships: Maya/Willie, Willie/Original Female Characters
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Anything Retro 2021 тексты G - PG-13





	Трутодни

_«Назначение трутней состоит в совокуплении с пчелиной маткой. Во время проигры (брачный вылет) трутни поднимаются с маткой довольно высоко в воздухе, залетая часто далеко от улья; 5—8 из них копулируют с маткой; при этом совокупительный орган трутня отрывается и остаётся в половом отверстии матки, а сам трутень мгновенно умирает и падает вместе с маткой на землю.»_  
Википедия

Вилли дочитал страницу про свой вид и свое биологическое предназначение и, образно говоря, схватился за голову.

— Так значит, я после того, как совокуплюсь с пчелиной маткой, умру? Да не просто умру, у меня еще может отвалиться писька?

Удрученный не впечатляющей перспективой трутень Вилли жаловался своей лучшей подруге детства, медоносной пчеле по имени Майя на свою судьбу.

Да что там судьба, просто неумолимый злой рок!

Всю жизнь провести в ожидании единственного акта совокупления и потом сгинуть, словно ночной мотылек полетевший на пламя.

Воистину, как говорится у людей, «медовая ловушка»!

— Ну что ты, Вилли, — с жизнеутверждающим энтузиазмом заверила его в дружбе «до гроба» верная боевая подруга Майя, этакая пчелиная декабристка и почти что революционерка, — давай улетим далеко-далеко... Найдем какой-нибудь заброшенный улей. Я устроюсь работать на полставки туда, и еще на четверть ставки — сюда... Будем работать вдвоем, на удаленке. Не пропадем, Вилли. Я же твой друг.

Вилли приободрился и решил последовать, как всегда, не всегда благоразумным советам Майи.

Они действительно сбежали вместе, и у них почти что случилась однажды «любовь»...

Для своего вида пчел Майя прожила довольно долго.

Но всему приходит конец. Однажды уже повзрослевшая и умудренная жизнью Майя домой не вернулась.

А трутень Вилли в этот раз случайно встретил новую, совсем молоденькую пчелу, и они стали поживать вместе.

Он всегда был этаким жизнерадостным везунчиком.

Говорят, он благополучно пережил массовую гибель пчел 2019 года и дожил до награждения «Оскаром» южнокорейского фильма «Паразиты».


End file.
